Crimea
Crimea(クリミア) is a Kingdom on the continent of Tellius, and is seen in Path of Radiance and in Radiant Dawn. Although it is a monarchy, the king or queen is assisted by senators from each duchy of the country. Crimea was formerly a part of the Begnion Empire, but split from the nation before the events of these two games. Despite this, Begnion considers Crimea little more than a suzerain state. More than any other beorc nation, Crimea was devoted to building closer ties with laguz. However, this attitude is reflected more by the upper classes of the nation than the common folk. :Crimea is a land more interested in peace than war. It never attacked another nation until Daein declared war on it. The capital of Crimea, Melior, was considered a center of learning and had an extensive library. However, Crimea does have some preparations for battle. Its military defenses include Fort Pinell, Nados Castle, and Fort Alpea, and the Crimean Royal Knights were trained well in the case of any conflict. Crimea shares a border with Gallia to the south, Daein to the east, and Begnion to the southeast. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance :As the game begins, King Ramon has ruled over Crimea for thirty years. According to Caineghis, Ramon took more steps to creating a bond with the neighboring laguz nation of Gallia than any previous Crimean monarch. However, he and his wife are killed when the Daein king Ashnard attacks Crimea and starts the Mad King’s War. The heir to the throne and brother of Ramon, Renning, was captured by Daein and was believed to be dead. :The sole remaining member of the Crimean royal family was the king’s daughter, Elincia. Because she was born after Renning was declared the heir to Crimea, the king and queen kept her existence hidden from the country. With the help of the Greil Mercenaries, Elincia fled to Begnion and gained assistance from its empress. With the aid of these troops and warriors from Gallia, Elincia’s forces defeated Daein and retook the capital, killing Ashnard. Shortly afterwards, Elincia took the throne as queen of Crimea. The next few years were devoted to reconstruction of the country. :It should be noted that in this game, many of the peasants have a great dislike of laguz and care little about their rulers. In fact, some believed that it was better to side with Daein (who attacked them) than Gallia (Crimea’s ally) simply because Daein was ruled by beorc and Gallia by laguz. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn :This game takes place three years after the events of Path of Radiance. Elincia is still the queen of the nation, but there is a rift between her and many of the country’s senators. Eventually, Ludveck, duke of Felirae, decides to usurp the queen and become the new ruler of Crimea. He sends agents to different parts of the land and gathers his forces, nearly causing a civil war. However, the actions of Queen Elincia and her retainers defeat Ludveck and end the threat to the land. :Later in the game, the Begnion Empire asks Crimea for help fighting the Laguz Alliance. When Elincia refuses to comply with the nation’s demands, Begnion’s senators claim suzerainty over Crimea and take supplies from the country anyway. The queen and the Royal Knights attempt to restore order, but it ultimately takes the efforts of Begnion’s apostle, Sanaki, and General Zelgius to convince Begnion to respect Crimea. From this point on, Crimea supports the apostle in her efforts to reclaim her throne, which was taken from her by Begnion’s senators. List of the Crimea's people *Elincia *Renning *Ludveck *Lucia *Geoffrey *Bastian *Kieran *Yeardley *Maraj *Tashoria *Nephenee *Brom *Meg *Heather *Largo *Calill *Amy *Makalov, Immigrant from Begnion *Marcia, Immigrant from Begnion *Astrid, Immigrant from Begnion *Danved, Immigrant from Begnion *Greil Mercenaries, Their base is in western of Crimea Real-world Crimea In the real world, Crimea is a province of Ukraine, which was once ruled by a Prince, so there was a real-world Princess Crimea but never a king (or a queen). de:Crimea Category:Nations Category:Locations